


Awkward Dates and Chubby Cats

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cats, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last place the Phantom was expecting Yu would take him for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Dates and Chubby Cats

**Author's Note:**

> "I heard you were open for prompts a bit ago and, if your still open, maybe the p4 and p5 protags could have an awkward first date where everything seems to be solved by a very, very fat cat walking up to one of them" -Anonymous

“So—uh, you come here often?..”

“Yu-senpai. I work, and live here..”

“I-I see.”

Dammit.. Yu didn’t know that Yuji works here—lives here too. He would’ve made plans for another place, but being the type who likes surprises, Yu decided to stay quiet and lead the way, answering Yuji’s questions with vague, nonsensical hints. One of them was “a place with tables and chairs,” like seriously, that could be anything. Yuji ended up playing along with him, maybe keeping it a secret makes it.. Romantic, I guess? Anyway, Yuji was actually a bit excited. What was Yu planning?

When they finally got there, Yu wasn’t expecting to hear one of the owners telling Yuji that they cleaned his room.  His room, in the coffee shop? What, is this guy a VIP? No, the dude lives here. Trying to be romantic totally backfired. At least it was a surprise, right?

Watching those shiny beads of sweat trailing down Yu's red cheeks made Yuji sigh as he took a slow sip of his plain black coffee. Honestly, he doesn't mind having a date here. Yuji likes the drinks, as well as the little pastries, but getting an advanced notice about their destination would've been much appreciated. I mean, after all, how would you feel if your new boyfriend literally took you on a date to your own house? Yuji knew that there was something awfully familiar about the route Yu chose, and it didn't take until the moment he walked through those doors for him to realize that—woah, I sleep here. So much for a fancy restaurant or something..

At least he wouldn't have to worry about taking another long, crowded train ride back home. At least.

"How's the coffee?" Yuji curiously asked while ignoring the uncomfortable atmosphere looming around them. Good thing there aren't a lot of customers today. He was able to prepare Yu's fairly simple order (with Yuji's complimentary additions) without distraction. An earl grey latte with warm, creamy white foam, and an adorable caramel syrup design of Yuji's feline companion, Morgana. Student by day, barista in the afternoon, thief at night.

"Sorta bland.."

"Oh." Well that was blunt. Yu nonchalantly opened a couple of sugar packets, pouring its contents inside the warm cup while stirring. Yuji watched as Morgana slowly dissolved into the mini whirlpool, clenching his fists tight to keep himself from throwing the damn cup at Yu. He worked hard to get those fluffy ears just right, shaping the tail and those stubby paws. Did he even notice that it was there?

Yuji took a deep breath and grabbed his fork, taking a bite off of his strawberry cake while Yu continued to drown his beverage with copious amounts of sugar. It didn't take until the fourth or fifth packet for him to finally take a sip.

"Now it's just right."

"It already was before.."

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing." Yuji accidentally stuttered and gulped down his coffee. Sugary drinks have never really appealed to him, despite Yuji's sweet tooth. There's a pleasing simplicity to black coffee that he loved, combined with cookies or another type of dessert. Yu, on the other hand, would rather have the sweetest, teeth rotting beverage on the menu with a stern slice of painfully bitter dark chocolate cake. Just thinking about the taste made Yuji wince.. This guy's weird. "S-So what happened at Inaba, Yu-senpai? Was it fun?"

Honestly, what didn't happen there? Personas, shadows, fighting (and dancing, for some reason). Yu's mind scrambled for an answer that wouldn't make him look crazy. "I folded paper cranes, and stuff.." Wild.

"..Oh." Interesting. "That's all you did?" Yu nodded suspiciously. Like he could tell him about what really happened..

What a horrible liar. Yuji stayed silent and continued to eat, refusing to acknowledge the fact that this date totally sucks. Yu watched the clock's handles slowly tick in a constant rhythm, which was the only sound filling the awkwardly quiet room. Sure, things may seem a bit boring for now, but Yuji's a total cutie. Yu's glad that he agreed to go out with him, so just being here makes him feel happy. Yuji, on the other hand, couldn't wait for this mess to be over. The blueprints for the next heist are waiting for him upstairs, and Yu's probably got stacks of origami paper that needs folding.

"Yuji-kun!" A woman's voice rang in the kitchen, "did you feed the cats yet?"

"No, I'll do it now—"

"Cats?!" Yu asked with sudden enthusiasm as he quickly shot up from his seat, making Yuji flinch in surprise. So that's where the purring was coming from! Yu thought that he was only imagining things, grief-stricken hallucinations of having to part with his beloved felines in Inaba. The strays here in the city are surprisingly mean, like that one cat Yu always finds dressed up as a cute little burglar. He got his first cat scratch from her. The wounds in his soul couldn't compare to the scratches in his skin. Long story short, it really hurt Yu (physically and emotionally).

Yuji picked up a large bowl of cat food, trying his best to ignore how close Yu was following him as he opened the side entrance. The marvelous sight made Yu squee with euphoric joy. A group of cats gathered close, waiting for their daily meal that was distributed by the bespectacled boy they've taken a liking to.

Cats of every shape and size! Cats, cats, cats! 

Yu and Yuji sat near the door and watched. Being an everyday sight, Yuji wasn't that excited, unlike Yu who sloppily attempted to pet each and every one of the cats. Yuji chuckled and said, "For some reason, I've always seen you as more of a dog person, Yu-senpai."

"Cats are my life, Yuji."

"I can see that."

When a cat was satisfied, it would quickly rub its cheek on Yuji's knee, a sign of thanks before strolling back to the streets. The bowl became empty, and all the cats have left. "That was fun."

"Wait, Yuji! There's one m—" Maooooooow. That was the deepest purr the both of them have ever heard. Yuji turned around and found a—woah.

"Chubby kitty, chubby kitty!!" Yu cheerfully chanted as he cradled the heavy cat, lovingly pressing it against his chest as he ran up to Yuji. It's the fattest cat he's ever seen. As fluffy as he is chubby. Yu's slender fingers playfully tickled the cat's soft belly, making it meow exhaustedly while massaging its stubby legs. How cute.

"Would you like to feed him, Yu-senpai?" Yu answered with a happy nod.

A chubby cat ended up saving the date. The hours they spent playing with him were entertaining. Fluffy, fluffy cat. Today was actually fun. The two bid the cat farewell and admired its squishy paws stepping on the concrete in the distance. It's round figure disappeared into the orange sunset. This is actually very romantic.

"Yuji," Yu held his boyfriend's hand, "I wanna see them again tomorrow." He quietly sighed. "I can arrange that, Senpai."


End file.
